


Revelations

by megurineluka20



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Music, Romance, Some Yaoi, Some Yuri, some jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megurineluka20/pseuds/megurineluka20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hoshidan princess was captured by King Garon of Nohr. She was not aware of this. Each year, she would grow closer to the truth. What would happen if she had to pick between the family who raised her and the family she was born with? Who would she pick? (F!Corrin x Xander and F!Corrin x Ryoma, my take on Revelations, and plus insert songs!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start the story, I'd just like to confirm a few things!
> 
> I don't own the characters, the insert songs, and Fire Emblem in general. This story has spoilers, so if something surprises you, I'm sorry! Please sit or lie down and enjoy the story.
> 
> This is my take on Revelations.

In the Northern Fortress, the skies were turning darker. It appeared to be dusk. Inside the Northern Fortress, it was absolutely quiet. The only noises that could be heard are the creaking of doors, heels clicking onto the floor by the servants, and the wind from outside. True, it was a quiet day inside the fortress.

There appeared to be two children playing in a room on the floor. Two siblings, one blonde boy and one purple haired girl, were playing cards. They were playing in the girl's room. It was the little boy's idea to play, but he was losing. The little girl giggled whenever she saw the little boy angered by his losses.

The two siblings heard a knock on their door. They turned their heads to look at the door, and it was their butler who appeared. The butler told the children that their presences are requested by their father. Both of them were surprised, since their father barely called them. Nether less, they ended the game and walked towards the throne room.

Once they reached the throne room, their father was nowhere to seen. The two looked at each other in confusion. What did they do? Both of them had no answers.

However, before they could ask their butler what was happening, the doors of the throne room opened. The two heard steps becoming louder and louder at each second. They looked at the door, and saw their father entering the room. He was buff and tall. There was a little girl with long platinum blonde hair covered with blood walking behind him.

The girl covered her mouth with her right hand and the boy looked at his father with wide and frightened eyes.

"Xander, Camilla..." Their father growled without giving them eye contact.

He was walking towards his seat. It did not appear that he would stop to talk to them.

"From this day forward, this is your new sibling."

Their father walked passed by them. The purple haired girl tried talking to the girl, but she didn't reply back. The boy was looking at his father, but he looked back at the girl. The boy saw that her eyes were lifeless and dead. He wanted to know the reason why his father brought a stranger, he wanted to know the reason why there was blood on the girl's face, and he wanted to know the girl's name.

 

It has been a year since their younger sibling was captured. Still, their siblings were in grief and upset that they had lost a sibling. All siblings tried their best to get their sister back. However, it was a difficult task to do. It was even challenging just to walk on Nohrian ground.

Not only did they lose their younger sibling, but they also lost their father. Ever since then, the kingdom of Hoshido has been silent. In order to express their grief for the loss of a princess and a king, the first in line crowned prince came up with an idea.

On the night they lost two family members, the whole kingdom of Hoshido would light up paper lanterns and let it all float into the sky.

"It may take years, perhaps decades, for our princess to notice. However, I know that she will come back once she sees the light," the prince told his mother. His mother smiled and took his suggestion.

Every Hoshidan was ready to release their lantern in the sky. They were waiting for their signal, for the Hoshidan royal family to release their lantern first into the sky.

The regal black haired queen, the brown haired prince, and the red haired princess, had their hands onto the lantern. It had a special symbol on it: there was a dragon on it. Once they lit the lantern, they released the lantern into the sky.

Soon, the Hoshidan civilians released their lanterns into the sky as well. Lanterns flew from the castle, from the capital, from small villages, from the waters, from border, and from ships. The Hoshidan kingdom was lit by the lanterns. It was a beautiful sight to see.

The Hoshidan family wished for their lost sibling to see the floating lanterns. Their dream came true.

It has been a year since the little girl was captured by Nohrian king. She was standing on the highest balcony of the kingdom while wearing a black nightgown. She wanted to feel the cool breeze on her bare porcelain skin. However, her bright ruby eyes saw a lantern in the sky. She tilted her head from the sight. After seconds of seeing that one lantern, hundreds of lanterns followed the single lantern.

The girl was in awe. The whole kingdom of Nohr saw the lanterns as well. Soon, the kingdom was lit by the lanterns as well. She wondered why there were so many lanterns in the sky. What was the reason? Little did she know, it was all for her.

 

It has been another year since the Hoshidan princess was captured by the Nohrian king. This meant that there would be more lanterns floating in the sky. Yes, the Nohrian royal family knew the reason why there were so many lanterns in the sky, but they did not want to tell the stolen princess, because that would mean she would return to Hoshido.

The children of King Ganon did not want the Hoshidan princess to see the lanterns because she would grow more and more curious, but the king nagged them. "Let her be. She will never find out because I will never allow her to leave this fortress."

The siblings were standing on the balcony with their new little sister. The girl and boy noticed that her face was different from the day they first saw her. She had an energetic smile and innocent and curious ruby eyes. The little girl smiled back at her while the little boy blushed from seeing her innocence.

"Big sister Camilla, big brother Xander, are you excited to see the lanterns? Because I am!" The innocent girl giggled. Her left hand held her brother's right hand and her right hand held her sister's left hand. True, she would wait every day to see the lanterns. "I wonder why they always come out once a year."

This broke her elder siblings' hearts. They knew the reason, but they couldn't tell her. It felt as if a sword would impale their hearts to see how innocent the girl was acting towards the lanterns: excited and happy.

All of them saw the first lantern in the sky. After seconds, the rest of the lanterns followed. It was a beautiful sight. Since the siblings were busy on the previous night, it was the first time seeing the lanterns. All of their eyes glittered at the sight. It was truly a beautiful view to see.

"Beautiful," the purple haired girl claimed.

"Yes," the boy whispered. "Who knew that the Hoshidans are capable of creating something so beautiful?"

His little sister's ear twitched. She didn't understand what he was saying, so she looked at him. "What did you say, big brother Xander?"

Sweat was on his left temple. "Ah, it was nothing, Corrin." He reassured with a smile at his sister. She giggled back and looked back at the view.

All of them were happy to see the view on a quiet night. The siblings were happy together, even if the youngest did not have their blood. Yet, this would be one of the last nights where a happy moment between the siblings would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The first scene was inspired by a work of fan art I saw and the second scene was inspired by Tangled's song, "I See the Light."
> 
> This story was supposed to be originally either a F!Corrin x Xander or F!Corrin x Ryoma fan fic, but I couldn't pick, so I decided to pick both.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Many years has passed since Princess Corrin was captured by King Garon.

The heir of Hoshido was walking around the streets of the Hoshidan capital by himself. Being inside the castle drained his energy from him, so he decided to walk around for some fresh air. He was wearing his casual wear: a navy blue kimono and brown sandals. As usual, his Raijinto was on his side. Most people would not recognize him without his armor since many people were used to seeing him in his armor.

As he was walking, he saw a little girl running away from her father. She was giggling happily as his father was cursing at her. This reminded him of a moment of his sister before she was captured by the king of Nohr. He was reminiscing a moment of his sister. It made him chuckle, just like how the innocent girl was running away.

The mother of the Hoshidan princess, Mikoto, wanted to spend more time with her daughter, so she decided to give her daughter a bubble bath. Her mother was about to wash the soap off her little body, but the girl heard her brother's voice and tempted to run after him. She loved her elder brother very much, so she wanted to hug him no matter what state she was in, even if she wasn't finished taking a bath.

Her elder brother had finished training with his father, King Sumeragi. The two would always train in a place distant from Hoshido in order to be focused on fighting. Ryoma was walking along the outdoor corridors of the palace. Along his steps, he heard a mother calling a name and a little girl giggling. He decided to follow the noise.

"Ah, Corrin! Come back!" yelled a worried voice.

He saw his little sister, unclothed but dressed with bubbles, running towards him. His cheeks turned red as he looked away from the little girl. He wanted to respect his sister's body. Despite her young age, her lively and high-spirited personality was the reason for the high levels of energy in the Hoshidan castle.

Before the girl could jump on her brother, Mikoto picked her up. The mother bowed and apologized to Ryoma. The two walked away, and Mikoto was scolding her daughter. She did not cry or feel pity, all she did was giggle innocently.

Ryoma finally came back to his senses. The father finally caught his daughter, but ended up scolding at her. She was giggling, just like how Corrin giggled at her mother.

I wish you could run after me again, Corrin.

 

The heir of Nohr was walking along the corridors of the Northern Fortress. It was another quiet day at the palace. His heels were clicking on the floor, making his steps louder at each step. He was playing hide and go seek with his siblings, even with the stubborn Leo.

As he was walking, the corner of his eye saw a shadow. He quickly turned his head, but he saw no one. He heard faint giggling. He grinned and pretended to walk away. He faked his steps, only staying in the same place. He was smiling because he knew he would find the person who tried hiding from him.

After a minute, he saw a head pop out behind a statue. He saw long white hair flowing down from the head. It was his sister, Corrin. Her vibrant ruby eyes widened when she saw him standing in the same place. She took a few steps back, and ran away from him.

The prince chuckled. He refused to let her run away, so he was running after her. Corrin turned her head, and in her surprise, she was shocked that he was running after her. Even with his heavy armor, he was running fast. She fastened the speed of her running, making her bare feet run faster. She swore that she never ran this fast in her entire life.

"I'm going to get you, little princess!" He shouted, quickly closing the gap between the two. He tried grabbing her with his arm, but he was not close enough to catch her. She looked backed at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You obviously can't, big brother!" She said. When she looked in front of her, she saw her four companions: Jakob, Gunther, Flora, and Felicia. They were all confused, so they stood still and tried questioning Corrin's actions. An idea popped inside of her head. She had an evil smirk, but it was not as scary as villains.

She stepped to the side and stopped running. Xander was surprised to see her four servants in front of him. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. Due to his heavy weight, Xander fell on all four of them with a loud oof.

Corrin was on the side, giggling at his fall. Before he could get back up, Corrin had already disappeared. Xander looked around the corridor, but he couldn't find a single trace of her. He was upset that he didn't get the chance to touch her. As he was upset at his fall, all four were apologizing to him.

Next time, I'll definitely catch you.

 

Corrin had learned the truth of her true family. Her stableg girl is an astral dragon. She was related to the Hoshidan royal family. She met all of her siblings who longed of her existence. She lost her mother. She had turned into a dragon and nearly killed Azura. But now, she would have to pick a side: to defend Hoshido or fight back with Nohr.

She told her brothers that she did not want to betray any of them. They misunderstood her words, so the two brothers decided to cut each other heads. However, due to the fear of losing both of her brothers, she was able to stop them from killing each other. She was hurt and sore everywhere: on her face, legs, arms, and stomach.

Her actions made them shocked. Both of them asked themselves, is she now against us?

Xander could not believe her sister. From their joyful moments together, he thought they would always be together. Even though he knew the truth all along, he was happy of her existence. He did not dislike her since she was not related to them, but he liked her for who she was: a happy, goofy, and little girl. She was the one who showed him true happiness.

He could have sworn that tears were trying to escape his cold eyes, but held them back in. He murmured to himself, "I...always thought of you as a sister...Damn it all."

He and his horse then faced to his troops and to his siblings who all fought with him. In a loud voice, he stated, "Spread word among the troops. Corrin has turned into traitor!" He looked back down to glare at her. He looked back at his troops. A sword impaled her heart. "From this moment forth, she is our enemy and should be captured on sight!

"Why won't you listen to me?!" Despite being brave, tears began dwelling in her ruby eyes. She tried not to cry, but tears had already fallen.

Ryoma was also in shock. He did not expect that she would fight him. All he wanted in his life was to be back with his captured sister. They were finally back together, but she didn't want to side with Hoshido because she didn't want to be against Nohr, the kingdom that killed his father. He just wanted to get the long and lost years he was supposed to spend with her.

"Corrin..." His voice trembled. Yes, he was a man who was valiant and prideful, but his siblings saw tears in his eyes. "Even now, I still remember the agony I felt the day you were kidnapped. I know we can't get back the time we lost..."

"But...I still hoped that someday we would be reunited as a family. I see now that I was living a fantasy...Tell everyone. " Corrin looked at his eyes, and she was frightened. His eyes were alarming and dreadful. He turned around to face his troops, and he announced, "Corrin is truly lost to us! If she insists on becoming our enemy, then all we can do is fight her!"

Azura and Jakob commanded for her to flee the scene. Neither of her elder siblings would listen to her reasoning. The princess did not want to listen to them, but she knew they were right. She could not do anything in her injured state. She and the other two fled from the scene. As she was running away, more and more tears ran through her eyes. The two families she loved thought of her as a traitor. What was she supposed to do?

 

The three returned to the Astral Plane with the help of Lilith. Despite his injured body, Jakob carried Corrin in his sore arms. She was the one who took the most blows. Jakob and Azura were both hurt by the battle, but not as hurt as Corrin. Jakob was running towards the treehouse with Azura running behind him. Corrin passed out, but she was still breathing.

Looking down at her made him hurt, as if a sword impaled his big heart he had for his master.

Jakob placed her on the bed, and began curing and tending her wounds and bruises before he could heal his own. Minutes passed, and he was still looking after her. Azura was sitting on a chair besides the bed. She was finished tending her own wounds, so she watched Jakob take care of the Corrin.

"Jakob, you can tend your wounds now. I'll watch Corrin for you," Azura said with a smile.

Even though Jakob barely knew her, he knew he could trust her. He nodded. Before leaving her in Azura's care, he stroked her face before leaving.

Azura sighed and looked at her hurt cousin. It pained her heart that she was both physically and mentally hurt. Her family labeled her as a traitor. Azura knew that Corrin wanted the best for both of her families, but both did not understand her words.

The blue haired songstress saw her cousin's ear twitch. Her breathing became heavier. Instead of calling Jakob, Azura held her hand. She was still alive and breathing. However, Azura knew that the wounds on her heart would take longer than expected to disappear.

"She is our enemy and should be captured on sight!"

"If she insists on becoming our enemy, then all we can do is fight her!"

Those words echoed inside Corrin's mind. It hurt so badly. The princess wanted a happy ending, but both brothers wanted to involve fighting. Would she ever obtain her happy ending with her families? She considered of giving up, but she wasn't the type of person who would give up after a first try. She promised herself that she will keep on trying until both understood the truth.

 

Ryoma and Sakura were fighting Nohrian mages on their own. Ever since the barrier was broken, Nohrian troops have been sent to Hoshido to begin their assault. Even though it was extremely tiring, the surviving mages retreated.

The two siblings retreated as well. Before they could reach him, Ryoma collapsed on the grassy land. He was tired from fighting, and Sakura's staff was not able to heal him completely. She gasped. She helped him stand up by placing his left arm around her shoulders and her right arm around his waist. The two were slowly walking to a safe destination.

Sakura apologized for her weakness, but Ryoma chuckled and said it was his fault for fighting with too much. Sakura sighed, and the two found an area where the two could rest. Sakura healed him with her staff. The stiffness in his shoulders, the pain in his legs, and the throbbing headache in his head disappeared due to her staff.

"Thank you," Ryoma smiled.

The two sat against a large tree for an hour. There was complete silence. Neither of them talked or said a word to each other. The two could only hear the heavy breathing from Ryoma. Sakura's head was on his left shoulder, and his head was on top of her head. It has been a long time since a moment like this happened.

Sakura decided to break the silence. "R-Ryoma, you can get m-mad at me for mentioning this, but...do you remember mother's death?" His eyes widened. He removed his head on top of hers and looked at her with a confused face. "Sh-She sacrificed herself...sh-she saved big sister...even though she didn't remember mother..."

"What are you trying to say, Sakura?" Ryoma asked. He was giving her a confused look. The shrine maiden took a deep breath before asking the question.

"W-Would you do the same for big sister? Even if you're...upset at her..." Sakura looked back at him for a second, but he decided to look away. She thought she asked the wrong question, but that question has been floating inside her head for a while. If she was in Ryoma's big body, she would sacrifice herself, just like how her mother did.

Another hour passed, and the two decided to head back to the capital. Ryoma was able to walk without the aid of Sakura. She thought he was upset at her because of his question, but in reality, he was thinking about the question. Would he actually save his sister, one he barely knew but loved dearly, in exchange for his life?

For the next few days, he was only thinking about the question. Ryoma nearly lost his arms and legs in battle due to the lack of focus. Takumi was upset at him due to his mistakes, but Ryoma didn't care. He only thought about Sakura's question. He thought about saying yes or no. Even though it was a simple question, he still didn't have an answer.

In the next day, he was kneeling in front of an alter of his mother. His other siblings joined him to pray, but they left for their goodnight sleep. The swordsmaster was still there, still kneeling for about two hours, not moving. He was still thinking about the question.

"Even if she's my enemy, I would fulfill a samurai's final duty and die for her."

 

"Damn it all," the words came out of the paladin's mouth. He was alone in his room. No one saw him, but his eyes were puffy from holding back his tears. In the corner of his eye, he saw a drawing of him and his family. It was a picture drawn by Corrin; they all held their hands together with happy smiles on their face. This made him emotional once again, but someone was knocking on the door.

He crumbled the drawing and threw it across the room. He did not answer the knock, but the person decided to come inside the room. Xander was upset by this. He did not give permission for the person to enter the room. He turned his head to see who opened the door, and it was his butler. The same one who told him about his father calling his and Camilla's presences to the throne room.

His butler bowed in front of him. Without looking at him in the eye, he calmly told Xander, "Excuse me milord, but Princess Elise ordered me to bring tea-"

Instead of thanking him for his service, Xander was walking towards him. The butler saw Xander's fist running towards his jaw; he knew that the prince was about to slap him. He was frightened. Xander's large palm contains the strength of one man alone, perhaps two.

But before that could happen, Xander punched a soft face. The butler and Xander heard a shriek, and to their surprise, they saw Princess Elise, lying on the floor. Xander's fist sent her to the wall, which made her hit her back. Her nose was bleeding blood and her mouth was bleeding blood. Princess Elise has sacrificed herself to save someone she barely knew.

"Elise!" Xander shouted. He didn't care about the butler, so he told him to leave, as he was holding Elise in his arms. The butler bowed and took tray of the tea away from the room. He murmured an apology " before leaving the room. Xander was shaking as he saw his sister's swollen face. "Elise! Please! Forgive me-"

The youngest princess of Nohr was gasping for air. She smiled at her brother. Her energy was the second reason, the first being Corrin, why her siblings were smiling. Now that Corrin is gone, she would try her best to make her brothers and sister laugh again, just like how it used to be. "I-I understand why you're upset at big sister Corrin, b-but please understand her..."

Elise began groaning in pain. She wasn't going to die, but she was very hurt. Xander intended to put all his pain and anger onto the butler, not because he was upset at him, but because he was upset by Corrin. Loud steps were heard outside of the room. Leo and Camilla ran towards the room and saw the depressing scene.

"She...no, we, need caring, a warm hand, and tears..." As she was weakly saying this, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen cheek. His eyes began watering, after Elise told him that it is okay to cry. "Yes, just like that." She smiled once more, just before fainting in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Corrin and her allies fought the Nohrian army, led by Hans and his ruthless soldiers in the Lava Fields. It was a difficult task, but with the help of Ryoma, Hinoka, her retainers, and a freckled soldier, they were able to beat him. However, the fighting tired her allies, making most of them too exhausted to fight. Just before they could retreat, they met with Iago and his troops.

There was no way that Corirn could retreat, so she had to fight her way through, despite having so many injured allies. Just before they could lose hope, Xander, Leo, and their retainers joined. With their help and support, they were able to fight through Iago's allies.

The princess promised everyone that she would tell the truth of their true antagonist after resting and recovering from the fights. They will all recover before the sky completely changes. All of her allies agreed. They would still fight for her cause without knowing the truth. Corrin was very thankful that so many people trusted her.

She and her allies reached the astral plane. Xander and Ryoma were confused by the whole place, but Corrin explained that Lilith, a stable girl, created it. Both were in awe that one single dragon could create such a beautiful place.

"Time flows very differently here," Lilith told the two princes. "A day here happens to be mere seconds in Nohr and Hoshido."

The princes smiled and agreed to trust her. It was confusing, but it all made sense in the end.

Corrin's retainers, Jakob, Felicia, Gunter, and Kaze, had spread news that there will be a party tonight in the mess hall.

When Xander heard the news from Jakob, he was surprised. He knew that Corrin loved parties, but it has been a while since he last went to a party. More or less, it wasn't exactly a party. It was a ball, created by Iago, that was meant to find a queen. The paladin shook his head. He did not want to reminisce that ball.

Ryoma heard the news from Felicia, and he was excited. Just like Xander, it has been a while since he last went to a party. The last big event became a disaster. His step mother died. Those were bad memories, but he was excited to have a party with his siblings, especially with Corrin.

Corrin was in her treehouse with Felicia and Jakob. Since she was their masters, they would never leave her side, unless she asked them to. As Corrin lied on her bed, Jakob was preparing tea and Felicia was looking through her closet.

"C-Corrin, don't you get tired of wearing that heavy armor all the time?" The timid maid asked.

"What a rude question, Felicia," Jakob said. He walked to Corrin, and bowed down to her. "Milady, your tea is ready."

Corrin told her, "Yes, Felicia. Why do you ask?" She sipped Jakob's tea.

Felicia smiled. "I missed your birthday, but I did get you a nice dress!" She pulled out a light navy night gown from a silver box. The dress had cobalt tulle straps that would fall on the soldiers. It was sparkling with faint silver glitter. "This dress is very gorgeous, it compliments your eyes."

The princess was in awe. Since her friend got it for her, she happily accepted it. "It's so beautiful, Felicia. I'm going to wear this at tonight's party."

Jakob coughed, causing the two girls to look at him. He shook his head. "The dress is beautiful, but it is lewd. Just imagine how many men will stare at you." Corrin could see his cheeks burning a red color. It made her giggle.

"And if they do, you will punish them for me, yes?" Corrin asked, nudging him with her elbows. The room was filled with quiet laughter. It was a perfect time to bond with her friends and to kill stress.

Since Corrin was going to put on the dress, Jakob and Felicia left the room to give her privacy. She had finished putting the dress on, so she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit her perfectly; it showed off her curves and ample bosom and ram.

There was a knock on the door. "It's Kaze, milady. The party has started already. I told Jakob and Felicia to meet us there. Shall I wait for you?"

"You can go on without me," she replied. "I'm going to take a quick bath."

The green haired ninja nodded and left the door. He was going to insist on waiting, but he left to respect her orders.

 

The Hoshidan sword master was sitting on a bench, staring at the moon. The beauty amazed him. The night breeze was similar to ones in summer. He felt relaxed. This was his first experience in resting under the moon. He asked himself, would I ever get another chance to sit under the moon?

Ryoma decided that he will go to the party later. He was the only one outside, witnessing the beautiful view. He was still tired from the fight, so he wanted to have more time to himself, especially in a pretty night. Even though he was sitting outside, he could hear laughter and music coming out of the mess hall. He sinked onto the bench, simply smiling at the moon.

However, as he was sitting down, he could see a shadow walking through the plane. He squinted at the shadow, trying to figure out the shadow's doing. He followed the shadow silently, watching its every move. Ryoma was sneaking up on the shadow, but the shadow did not notice him.

The prince jumped on the shadow, and to his surprise, he heard a high pitched shriek. He had pinned the shadow's arms down on the floor, but in front of him, was his younger sibling, Corrin. He had pinned her down on the floor, and he could see her rosy cheeks and shining ruby eyes looking at him.

He immediately got off Corrin. He sat down, facing his large back at her face. Both of their cheeks were burning. "Please excuse my behavior, Corrin. I thought you were an imposter."

Corrin did not reply to him, but she nodded, which meant she accepted his apology. It was an awkward moment for the both of them.

"Why aren't you at the party, Corrin?" Ryoma asked, breaking the silence.

"I could ask you the same question," she silently replied, hiding her crimson face from him. "I was going to visit a special place before going to the party. Would you like to come?"

Without hesitation, despite the awkward tension, Ryoma agreed to tag along with her. He stood up and reached for her hand. She gladly took it and both of them were walking outside the plane.

Corrin was walking in front of him. He knew no one was watching them, so he decided to look at her, as if they weren't related. He was in awe by the dress she wore. This was the first time he had seen her in a dress. His eyes went a bit lower, scanning her—

The prince shook his head. He did not want to defy his sister's body.

"We're here."

In front of the prince and princess, was a small shelter. Corrin went inside and took out a box. Inside the box, were two small puppies, one blonde and one brown.

"I found these cute little ones starving in the middle of the woods," she said as she was snuggling with them. "You, Lilith, and Jakob are the only ones who know about them. He didn't want me to bring them here because no one would watch them, but I ignored him and brought them along with me. If Jakob was here, he would take these puppies away."

"When I'm away, Lilith would feed these puppies," Corrin said as she gave Ryoma the brown puppy. Its fur had a similar shade with his hair.

Ryoma was afraid of dropping the puppy, so he held it close to his chest. He felt like his large palms would squeeze it to death, so he tried his best to be extra careful with it. "He reminds me of you," she said, grinning at him.

Corrin held up the blonde one close to his face. "And this one reminds me of Xander."

The brown puppy licked his face, making Ryoma chuckle. They spent another five minutes with the puppies. Ryoma was happy seeing two puppies, but he was also happy seeing Corrin giggling. Soon, they said their goodbyes to the puppies and were on their way to the mess hall.

Again, Corrin was walking in front of her. Ryoma did try his best to avoid that gaze, but he couldn't. He looked down and saw—

He slapped his own cheek.

 

Xander was sitting between Camilla and Orochi, who were both drunk. He felt uneasy and wanted to leave, but there was nowhere for him to go. If he tried leaving, Elise would drag him back inside the mess hall. He was sitting on a table with the most drunk people. As he sat there, he was looking for his little princess. An hour passed since the party started, and he could not find her.

Xander tried leaving, but he heard the door open. He turned his head and saw his little princess wearing an elegant dress. His cheeks turned crimson. He shook his head and looked away, not thinking of mischievous thoughts.

His little princess tapped his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back and waved at her. She smiled once again and sat in the other table, along with Ryoma and his Hoshidan siblings. Even after she arrived, he was still irritated.

The purple haired princess noticed his uneasiness. She smirked, and left the table. Xander was relieved that she left, but he saw her whisper something in his little princess' pointed ear. Corrin nodded at her and left the table. Camilla took her seat, and she bothered the Hoshidans with her happy attitude.

Corrin took Camilla's seat. She placed her drink on the table. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, Xander. Camilla told me you—"

He cut her off. "You shouldn't apologize, little princess. I'm just not used to parties."

Corrin giggled. "It was my idea to have parties like this after a big fight. I'll stay with you to make you feel uncomfortable."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.

Xander noticed Camilla flirting with Takumi. He could tell how annoyed he was by his drunk sister.

Corrin giggled. "Ah, look how cute they are. It would be cute to see them married."

His eyes widened. "Married?" He cleared his throat and asked, "Are you, per chance, married—"

Corrin was drinking out of a cup, but it wasn't her cup. She was drinking Camilla's booze. Drinking the booze made her ignore Xander's question. Xander looked over at Camilla's table, and saw her snickering.

Jakob noticed that she drank out of the wrong cup. He quickly went over the table and told Xander, "Milord, Corrin never had a drink before, so she gets drunk easily." He tried dragging her out of the table, but she was already drunk.

"Get me more," Corrin demanded.

"But milady—" He tried protesting, but she was glaring at him. He bowed and went to get more booze for her.

Corrin was already drunk. She wanted to have more fun, so she left Xander Xander just watched Corrin. She was acting like a happy drunk; she was laughing for little reasons. As he was watching, Camilla joined Xander.

Out of nowhere, Corrin was dancing with other drunks, such as Niles, Hinata, and Effie. They were trying to imitate Azura's dancing, but did poorly. Corrin dragged Takumi and Leo, but she just made them feel uncomfortable. Everyone in the mess hall laughed.

"Look at how cute Corrin is," Camilla mused, placing her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I agree," he said. "It's cute to see Corrin like this."

An idea popped inside her head. She smirked and asked him, "Even with her being drunk, do you think she can handle surprise attacks? A drunk princess must be capable of blocking attacks."

His lips created a smile. "You're right. If she fails to block this attack, I'm going to train her to death."

He asked Jakob for a dagger, and without hesitation, the butler gave it to him. The paladin was now walking towards his little princess. She was leaning against the wall while watching the attempts of Takumi and Leo dancing.

Little did they know that everyone was watching him. Xander was close to Corrin, so he tried slicing her with the dagger, but it did not touch her. She had failed to avoid the attack.

The prince sighed. "Corrin, you failed to—"

Before he could finish his sentence, her dress was split into two pieces. Xander accidentally cut her nightgown. She was not wearing anything under, so he saw her-

Jakob, Felicia, Kaze, and Gunter rushed to Corrin. All of them gave Xander a deadly look. Felicia, with her watery eyes, was able to cover her master's bare body with her own. Her birthday present was ruined by the prince. Xander did not look away from Corrin, but Jakob covered his eyes.

"M-Milord...even if you are the heir of Nohr...I cannot forgive you," Jakob whispered into his ear. Xander could hear Camilla's laughing.

Poor Takumi and Leo saw a glimpse of Corrin's bare body.

"Was I the only one who saw...that?" Takumi asked with a bloody nose.

"I saw that, but I wanted to see more..." Leo added, covering his bloody nostril with his hand.

Their comments made Hinoka hit the back of their heads.

 

It was the next morning, and a princess had awaken. Due to drinking, she woke up with a throbbing headache. She placed her palm on her forehead, feeling the burning sensation on her palm.

Corrin heard a timid voice. "S-So you're awake!" She turned her head and saw her maid, Felicia. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a huge headache..." Corrin replied in pain. "What time is it?"

Felicia sighed. "It is noon. I believe you slept well, unlike others. Most of them are sleeping inside the mess hall."

Corrin nodded. "What happened last night?"

"After Prince Xander cut your dress in half, Gunter carried you back to your chamber. I dressed you in your pajamas," Felicia replied.

Oh, no. Felicia's present. "I'm so sorry about your present—"

Felicia smiled. "Don't worry. While you were sleeping, Prince Ryoma gave me a dress to replace mine."

Corrin nodded. She was sad that her present was ruined. After all, she did like the dress. It made her feel confident. "Where's Jakob?"

"Bleaching the eyes of everyone who saw you naked."

Both Felicia and Corrin giggled.

"Please let me know when your headache is gone. Prince Ryoma wants to speak with you."


End file.
